


Juuri tässä näin, vielä hetken vasten

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [6]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, implied domestic violence in the past
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Riitaojan kanssa tilanne on kuitenkin toinen. Voi, tuo kömpelö nuorukainen on onnistunut ryömimään kuin varkain hänen kylmän ja kovan sydämensä läpi, riisumaan huolellisesti palasiksi muurit, joita Lehto on rakentanut koko elämänsä. On kuin kaikki se työ pitää muut ulkopuolella olisi tyhjän tähden tehtyä.





	Juuri tässä näin, vielä hetken vasten

**Author's Note:**

> Kukapa olisikaan uskonut, että minäkin hairahdun vanhoilla päivilläni kirjoittamaan jynkkyä, ja ihan vielä suomeksi. En omista hahmoja tälläkään kertaa. Betaamaton.
> 
> Tän kirjoittaminen oli lievästi sanottuna kokemus, mutta olen kyllä ihan tyytyväinen lopputulokseen.

On suorastaan koomista, että juuri, kun he ovat saaneet suljettua pienen torikojun, alkaa satamaan.

Riitaoja kantaa viimeisen mansikkalaatikon takaisin kylmävaunuun, jonka oven Lehto lukitsee odottamaan seuraavaa aamua. Kumpikaan heistä ei kuitenkaan ole tulossa seuraavaan aamuvuoroon, sillä raskaan viikon jälkeen maanantain vapaapäivä on kauan toivottu ja odotettu. Lehto ei malta odottaa, että pääsisi kotiin avaamaan punaviinin ja käpertymään sohvannurkkaan läppäri sylissään.

Raskaat sadepiskot paiskaantuvat kojun vahakankaista katosta vasten, ja ropina pauhaa korvissa. Heinäkuun vesisateet ovat aina rajuja ja kestävät pitkään, mutta joka vuosi ne tulevat takaisin kuin vanha rakastaja joka ei osannut olla ilmankaan.

Riitaoja katselee kulmat kurtussa synkkää taivasta ja huokaisee syvään. Että pitikin olla sitten juuri tänään pyörällä matkassa. Hän avaa sateenvarjon ja pysähtyy miettimään vaihtoehtojaan, miten pääsisi parhaiten kotiin.

Hän on juuri kääntymässä Lehdon puoleen kysyäkseen kyytiä kotiin, kun horisontissa välähtää. Voimakas jyrinä kaikuu samassa pitkin torin mukulakiviä, ja Riitaoja painautuu säikähdyksissään vasten Lehtoa. Tämä katsoo hieman hölmistyneenä työkaveriaan, joka oli pusertanut silmänsä visusti kiinni ja tärisee kuin haavanlehti. Lehto kokee yhtäkkistä hellyyttä tuota pelkäävää nuorukaista kohtaan, ja kaikki viimeisen kuukauden aikana koetut läheisyyden hetket nousevat samanaikaisesti mieleen. Kyllä hän on kesän aikana Riitaojan kanssa lähentynyt, pakkohan sitä on ollut kun kerta työpareja ollaan, mutta hän on epäonnistuneesti kieltänyt itseään kehittämästä sen syvempiä tunteita toista kohtaan jo pelkästään heidän ikäeronsa takia, Riitaojan taidokkaasta flirttailemisesta huolimatta.

Lehto kietoo kätensä toisen ympärille ja yrittää rauhoittaa tätä, mutta se onnistuu vain vaivoin. Riitaoja pelkää aivan liikaa, aivan liian intensiivisesti, ja ukkonen lähestyy koko ajan uhkaavasti.

“Haluatko et heitän sut kotiin?” hän kysyy ja tuntee, miten Riitaoja nyökyttelee vimmatusti. Vaikka he ovat Lehdon kanssa olleet lähes joka päivä tekemisissä ja selvästikin lähentyneet, Riitaojaa hävettää miten totaalisesti yksi ukonilma saa hänet pois tolaltaan. Eihän aikuisten ihmisten pitänyt mitään ukkosia pelätä, mutta tässä hän nyt kuitenkin vapisi kuin mikäkin pelkuri, kuin mikäkin typerä lapsi. 

“Jos sä mitenkään viihtit, en minä vaivoiksi halua olla”, hän saa sanottua ja parahtaa, kun uusi salama iskee muutaman kilometrin päähän. Lehdon käyn Riitaojaa sääliksi, eikä hän hennone päästää irti, sillä toinen todellakin tarvitsee nyt fyysistä tukea ja lohdutusta. He lähtevät yhdessä kipittämään nopeasti kohti Lehdon autoa, joka on siististi parkkeerattu torin reunalle paikkaan, josta sen näkee suoraa kojulta. 

Heidän kulkunsa tuntuu hieman tragikoomiselta, sillä he yrittävät pysytellä visusti saman sateenvarjon alla, vaikka eivät selvästikään täysin mahdu kahdestaan. Riitaoja on kyyristynyt vasten Lehdon kylkeä, mutta pituuseron tasaamisyrityksestä huolimatta he kulkevat eri tahtiin. Lehdon paidan selkämys on jo litimärkä raskaista vesipisaroista, ja tuulenviima painaa kangasta ikävästi iholle. Lehto haluaisi hytistä kylmästä, mutta puree huultaan ja keskittää kaiken tahdonvoimansa vierellään kulkevaan Riitaojaan. Näin läheltä Riitaojan shampoon tuoksun pystyy erottamaan, ja ukonilman keskellä hienoinen mustikantuoksu muistuttaa voimakkaasti syksyisistä marjastusretkistä lähimetsään. 

Sateentuoksu katoaa autonoven sulkemisen myötä, ja Riitaoja tuijottaa vaivaantuneena käsiään. Tummansininen Hyundai Tucson on vanha, mutta siisteydestä ja kunnosta huomaa heti, että autoa on koko ajan käsitelty silkkihansikkain. Lehto kääntää lämmityksen täysille ja Riitaoja hymyilee kiitollisena. Se lyhyt aika, minkä he olivat kulkeneet toisiinsa painautuneina, oli tuntunut taivaalliselta, sillä Lehdon käsi hänen ympärillään oli ollut lämmin ja turvallinen, aivan kuin se olisi kutsunut tulemaan tiukemmin lähemmäksi. 

Aivan kuten Lehtokin, oli Riitaoja tunnistanut heidän välillään syntyneen jännitteen heti ensimmäisenä yhteisenä työpäivänä. Lehdon tikkusuora ryhti ja kaikkia tuomitsevat silmät olivat aluksi pelottaneet Riitaojaa, joka itsenäistymisestään huolimatta, tai juuri siitä johtuen, ei ollut tottunut viettämään niin paljon aikaa uusien ihmisten kanssa. Kyllä hän osasi olla sosiaalinen ja iloinen muiden seurassa, mutta se verotti aina paljon henkisesti.

Kuitenkin eräänä verkkaisena iltapäivänä heidän kojulleen oli tepastellut pieni kissanpentu, jonka turkkiin oli tarttunut voikukan haituvia ja lehtiä. Mitään sanomatta oli Lehto nostanut pikkuisen syliinsä, leperrellyt sille hiljaisella äänellä ja noukkinut roskat pois sen turkista. Se lempeys ja varovaisuus, jolla Lehto oli tuota kissanpentua käsitellyt, oli aiheuttanut suunnattoman kiintymyksen aallon Riitaojassa. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Riitaoja oli nähnyt Lehdon pienen mutta avoimen hymyn, ja hän oli päättänyt, että tekisi jatkossa kaikkensa nähdäkseen sen niin usein kuin mahdollista. Olihan heillä ikäeroa, sen näki selvästi, mutta ei sitä luvattoman paljoa ollut, ihan kahdella kädellä laskettavissa vain. 

Lehdon kaartaessa tummanpunaisen kerrostalokompleksin parkkipaikalle on pahimmat jyrinät yhä uhkaavina horisontissa, mutta selvästikin lipumassa heitä kohti. Sade ei ole laantunut missään vaiheessa, paremminkin vain yltynyt. Lehto sammuttaa moottorin, ja he istuvat vaitonaisina. 

Ajatukset Riitaojan päässä kulkevat kuin pikajuna, poukkoilevat ristiin rastiin sinne ja tänne, eikä hän saa sanotuksi niistä yhtäkään. 

Samassa taivas välähtää ja jyrisee heti perään. Riitaojan silmät laajenevat säikähdyksestä ja hän nostaa käden korvilleen, kyyristyy kasaan. Hän silminnähden tärisee, mutisee itsekseen jotain mikä kuulostaa ihan mantralta, mutta mistä Lehto ei saa mitään selvää. Hän laskee käden rauhoittavasti Riitaojan selälle, mutta nostaa sen samassa pois kun Riitaoja kavahtaa kauemmas. 

“Tuota… Haluatko et tuun sun kanssas sisälle?” Lehto kysyy hiljaa ja yrittää olla ajattelematta Riitaojan pelonsekaista katsetta, joka ei ollut täysin johtunut vallitsevista sääolosuhteista. Hän tunnisti tuon katseen samaksi, joka sijaiskodissa oli ollut niillä, joita vastaan oli käsi nostettu useammin kuin kerran. Pelkkä ajatuskin vihastuttaa, ja Lehto värisee.

Riitaoja laskee kätensä ja nyökkää. Hän häpeää jälleen omaa pelkuruuttaan, eikä kykene katsomaan Lehdon suuntaan. Kumimatto vaikuttaa tällä hetkellä paljon mielenkiintoisemmalta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. 

Jälleen kerran he joutuvat juoksemaan läpi kaatosateen kurimuksen. Riitaoja tärisee edelleen, vaikka hän on ehtinyt hieman rauhoittua ajomatkan aikana. Kuten Lehdolla, myös hänenkin paitansa on kastunut litimäräksi. Rappukäytävä on hiljainen, kun he nousevat portaat kolmanteen kerrokseen ja pujahtavat sisälle Riitaojan pieneen asuntoon.

On Lehto käynyt hänen luonaan aikaisemminkin, mutta hän ei voi olla hymyilemättä sille, miten paljon yksiö asukastaan muistuttaa. Asunto on siisti ja huoliteltu, olohuoneen pöydälle on aseteltu nätisti muutama mehikasvi, ja terassin oven vieressä nököttää valtava kultapalmu. Tv:n vieressä oleva hylly pursuaa erikokoisia kirjoja ja lippulappusia, valokuvia on sijoiteltu ympäri kämppää. Taivas itkee vasten ikkunaa ja kaikkialla tuoksuu Riitaojalta.

Ulkona jyrähtää jälleen, ja koko kämppä kumisee. Sadepiskot piiskaantuvat ikkunalautaa vasten kaikella voimallaan, ja Lehto kaappaa yhä tärisevän Riitaojan tiukkaan halaukseen. Jollain hyvin itsekkäällä tavalla hän on iloinen toisen pelkotilasta, siitä, miten se mahdollistaa hänelle koskettamisen, antaa verukkeen pitää kiinni siinä vieressä.

“Anteeksi, taisin pilata sun iltasi nyt”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa. Hän katsoo niin hävyttömän avoimesti pitkien ripsien alta, että Lehto onnistuu vain vaivoin pidättelemään itseään, ettei heittäisi Riitaojaa petaamattomalle sängylle ja ottaisi siinä.

“Ei mulla olisi mitään suunnitelmia ollutkaan”, Lehto vastaa totuudenmukaisesti. Ei hän tavallisesti arkisin mitään töiden jälkeen suunnitellut, ja viikonloppuisinkin hän on enimmäkseen yksin kotona gekkojensa kanssa. Ei siinä muita ihmisiä tarvinnut, eläinten kanssa pärjää vallan hyvin yksinkin.

Kyllä hän joskus ystäviänsä näkee, kun he tulevat kyläilemään milloin minkäkin viikonloppuriennon ajaksi. He molemmat kuitenkin asuvat puolisoineen suhteellisen kaukana, eikä kolmikko näe toisiaan niin usein kuin halusivat. Lehto saa heiltä usein osakseen ystävällismielistä kuittailua siitä, miten ei ole löytänyt itselleen ketään kumppania vierelleen vieläkään. Tuon kuittailun hän vain sivuuttaa lyhyellä kommentilla kuinka yksin oli vallan mukavaa, niin paljon parempaa kun ei tarvinnut jatkuvasti miettiä tai puntaroida mitä toinen haluaisi tehdä. Hänen ystävänsä eivät usko häntä, eikä Lehto usko enää itsekään. 

Riitaojan kanssa tilanne on kuitenkin toinen. Voi, tuo kömpelö nuorukainen on onnistunut ryömimään kuin varkain hänen kylmän ja kovan sydämensä läpi, riisumaan huolellisesti palasiksi muurit, joita Lehto on rakentanut koko elämänsä. On kuin kaikki se työ pitää muut ulkopuolella olisi tyhjän tähden tehtyä, niin taitavasti Riitaoja saa hänet kokemaan ihmisyyttä, aivan kuin yhtäkkiä hän olisikin joku, jolla on väliä. Lehto ei mielellään pitänyt itseään merkityksellisenä saatika sitten arvokkaana, sen oli elämä hänelle todistanut jo vallan mainiosti. 

Riitaoja vain nyökkää vasten Lehdon olkapäätä, mutta ei voi olla kokematta jonkinasteista syyllisyydentuntoa, sanoo Lehto sitten mitä tahansa. 

 

Myrsky ei laannu koko iltana. Vasta kellon ollessa lähempänä keskiyötä alkavat raskaat pilvet viimeinkin valua hiljakseen pois paljastaen takaansa mitä kauneimpaan iltaruskoon värjäytyneen taivaan. Taivaan helmoista pilkottaa maahan paksuja auringonsäteitä, ja tuo eteerinen näky olisi saanut kenet tahansa uskomaan yliluonnolliseen edes pienen hetken verran.

Kauan odotettu rauha on laskeutunut maahan, rauha, joka antaa viimeinkin mahdollisuuden levollisuuteen. 

Lehdolla on kuitenkin muut asiat mielessä vaikka hän ikkunan näystä pitääkin: hän makaa paraikaa Riitaojan vieressä tämän sängyssä, eikä hän tiedä, miten päin pitäisi olla.

Hän on levottomin mielin, yrittää käydä päivän tapahtumia läpi päässään. Riitaojan rauhoituttua tarpeeksi he olivat syöneet ja käyneet peräjälkeen suihkussa. Oli tuntunut hyvältä riisua märät vaatteet pois ja vain seistä kuuman virtaavan veden alla, antaa lihasten rentoutua ja vain hetken hengähtää. 

Riitaojan suihkunkosteat hiukset kimmeltävät laskevan auringon valossa,tummanruskea väri punersi. Lehto haluaisi juoksuttaa sormiaan hiusten lomassa, tuntea niiden pehmeyden ja antaa tuoksun tarttua ihoon. Sen sijaan hän pitää kätensä visusti tyynyn alla, varmistaa, ettei vahingossakaan tekisi jotain mitä katuisi. Paljaan selän kuulas iho hänen edessään kuitenkin kutsuu koskettamaan.

Riitaojan pelokas ilme autossa palaa takaisin mieleen vähän väliä. Lehto haluaa kuumeisesti tietää, mikä sai toisen reagoimaan niin vahvasti, mitä pahaa oikein oli tapahtunut. Hän kuitenkin tietää kokemuksesta, että ei ketään voi pakottaa puhumaan vaikka kuinka vaatisi, ei, vaikka tarkoittaisikin sillä pelkkää hyvää.

“Lehto? Oletko vielä hereillä?” Riitaoja kysyy ääni kirkkaana, ja Lehto lähestulkoon hätkähtää. Eihän tuo voinut mitenkään kuulla hänen ajatuksiaan, eihän? Hän ynähtää vastaukseksi, ja Riitaoja kääntyy ympäri, etsii katseellaan toisen katseen, tuijotti avoimesti. Poskien punan erottaa hämärässä vain vaivoin. 

“Tuota…” Riitaoja aloittaa hiljaa ja raapii niskaansa selvästi kiusaantuneena. “Voitko sinä pidellä minuu vielä? Ehdin jo niin tottua kosketukseen, siin oli hyvä olla.”

No mutta mitäs helvettiä? Ei hän ollut odottanut tällaista kysymystä, ei lähellekään. Lehto punastuu itsekin, mutta nostaa kuitenkin peittonsa reunaa kutsuksi. Riitaoja kömpii heti lähemmäksi, käpertyy siihen häntä vasten kuin kissa, ja he hakevat hetkellisesti hyvää asentoa. Riitaojan nilkat sotkeentuvat Lehdon nilkkojen lomaan samalla, kun hän tuo päänsä Lehdon tyynylle. 

“Kiitos kun jäit”, Riitaoja mumisee, silittää peukalollaan Lehdon poskea, ja Lehto pystyy helposti näkemään Riitaojan katseen valahtavan nopeasti hänen huulilleen ja takaisin. He ovat niin lähekkäin - aivan liian lähekkäin, että se olisi sattumanvaraista. 

Suudelma ei tule yllätyksenä, mutta sen herkkyys ja epävarmuus saavat Lehdon hetkellisesti sekaisin. Riitaojan sormet seikkailevat poskelta alas rintakehälle, availevat kuin itsekseen yöpaidan nappeja verkkaisesti. On Lehto tästä, Riitaojasta lämpimänä ja halukkaana häntä vasten, syntisesti haaveillutkin, mutta jokin tuntuu silti väärältä. Hän rikkoo suudelman nojautumalla taaksepäin. 

“Ootko sä nyt ihan varma tästä?” hän kysyy, katsoo silmä kovana Riitaojaa silmiin. Sipaisee hiussuortuvan pois kasvoilta.

Riitaoja nyökkää kerran, kahdesti, eikä Lehto enää aikaile, vaan kuroo umpeen viimeisetkin senttimetrit.

Suudelmassa ei ole enää mitään epäröivää jäljellä, vaan se on ahnasta ja likaista ja tuntuu niin, niin hyvältä. Riitaoja huokailee vasten Lehdon huulia, kiepsauttaa tämän päälleen. Yöpaita on jo kokonaan auki, ja se saakin lentää nopeasti johonkin lattialle, minne, ei sillä ole nyt väliä. Riitaoja kiskoo Lehtoa käsistä alemmas, pyytää sanatta tätä lähemmäksi, antaa luvan koskea. 

Riitaojan hiukset ovat juuri niin pehmeät, kuin miltä ne näyttävät, ja Lehto kokeilumielessä tukistaa hieman. Riitaoja henkäisee terävästi vasten Lehdon huulia ja vetää syvempään suudelman. Lehto hymyilee pirullisesti. 

Nyt, kun viimeisetkin säädyllisyyden rippeet on hylätty, he eivät voi olla enää koskematta toisiinsa. Riitaojan kädet seikkailevat Lehdon selässä ja käsillä, Lehto suutele niin hävyttömän hyvin kuin osaa. Tapailee ihoa sen paidan alla, yrittää koskettaa kaikkialta samaan aikaan. Riitaoja on kuin sulaa vahaa siinä hänen allaan, eikä mikään mahti maailmassa estänyt häntä enää koskettamasta. 

Loput vaatekappaleet lentävät lattialle, mutta Riitaoja pysähtyy ja puristaa Lehdon rannetta. Lehto ähkäisee malttamattomana, mitä nyt tässä enää pysähtelemään pitäisi.

“Ei sinul oo mitää…?” 

Ai, sitä se vain. Lehto pudistaa päätään, ja Riitaoja hymyilee ihan idioottina.

“Ei.”

“Hyvä.”

Lehto suutelee hitaasti polkua Riitaojan rintakehältä alaspäin mahalle ja lantiolle. Riitaoja hengittää raskaasti ja ynähtelee hiljaa, kun Lehto ottaa hänet suuhunsa. Riitaoja ei muista, milloin on viimeksi ollut tässä tilanteessa, mutta Lehdon suu on kuuma ja märkä ja tuntuu aivan liian hyvältä ollakseen totta. Mutta totta se on, siitä Riitaoja varmistuu vieläkin konkreettisemmin puristaessaan lakanaa kämmeneensä. Toinen käsi eksyy Lehdon hiuksiin ohjaamaan tahtia, vaikka Lehto tietää, mitä tekee, mistä koskettaa hellästi ja mistä puristaa kevyesti. Riitaoja työntyy avoimeen suuhun ja hän menettää ajantajun tyystin.

“Käännyhän”, Lehto sanoo ja antaa viimeisen suukon terskan päähän. Hänen huulensa rusottavat nätisti ja ovat hieman turvoksissa. Ohuen ohut sylkivana yhdistää heidät mutta rikkoontuu, kun Riitaoja juoksuttaa sormiaan vasten Lehdon huulia. Hän tottelee kiltisti ja kääntyy. 

Riitaoja kurkottelee yöpöydän laatikosta liukkarituubia samalla, kun Lehto hieraisee pakaran hymykuoppaa poskellaan. Sormet puristavat alaselkää ja pakaroita omistavasti, painautuvat pehmeään ihoon. Aamulla ihoa koristaa varmasti lukuisat pienet punaiset jäljet, ja pelkkä ajatus tuottaa Riitaojalle mielihyvää. Lehto voisi nytkin satuttaa häntä, lyödä tai rikkoa ja jättää siihen käytettynä makaamaan, mutta sen sijaan hän koskettaa hellästi, tekee kaikkensa, että Riitaojan olisi hyvä olla. 

Lehto nuolaisee vaaleaa ihoa ja saa idean.

“Hei, voinko kokeilla yhtä juttua?” hän kysyy ja nuolaisee uudelleen, eikä Riitaojalle jää epäselväksi, mitä hän tarkoittaa. Riitaoja levittää jalkansa kutsuvasti, ja Lehdon pitää nielaista.

“Oo vain varovainen”, hän sanoo ääni käheänä, työntää lantiota automaattisesti lähemmäksi. Riitaoja nakkaa liukkarin Lehdolle ja punastuu korviaan myöten, kun tuntee märän kielen pakaroidensa välissä.

“Lupaan”, Lehto vastaa ja keskittyy hyväilemään ihoa suullaan. Riitaoja maistuu ja tuoksuu hieltä ja seksiltä, ja Lehto haluaisi jäädä tähän hetkeen ikuisesti. Hiki helmeilee Riitaojan kiihotuksesta punastuneella iholla, ja hän puree rystysiään ettei ääntelisi liian kovaa. Ei kai halua kiinnittää naapurien huomiota itseensä, vaikka eihän tässä ole mitään hävettävää.

Lehto työntää kielensä Riitaojan sisään varovasti ja hitaasti ja tuntee, miten aluslakana heidän allaan pingottuu, kun Riitaoja puristaa sitä kaikin voimin. Tunne on uusi ja vaatii hieman totuttelua, mutta reisiä ja lantiota hierova käsi auttaa rentoutumaan ja pysymään rauhallisena. Liukkarituubi aukeaa poksahtaen, ja ääni jää kaikumaan Riitaojan korvissa, kun kylmä neste koskettaa kuumaa ihoa. Lehto kaataa liukastetta lisää käsilleen, ja kun Riitaoja on tarpeeksi rentona, hän työntää kaksi sormea hitaasti sisälle.

Riitaoja kirahtaa ja hautaa kasvonsa tyynyyn.

Lehto liikuttaa sormiaan varovasti, yrittää löytää oikeaa kulmaa. Se löytyy varsin nopeasti, sillä yhtäkkiä Riitaoja voihkaisee kovaa ja hänen selkänsä kaartuu kauniisti kaarelle. Lehto kohottautuu ylemmäs suutelemaan hartioita, niskaa, leukapieltä. Riitaoja kaappaa hänet syvään suudelmaan eikä lopeta keinumistaan vasten sormia, paremminkin vain hakee tiukempaa kontaktia. Lehto voisi kuolla onnesta tämän jumalaisen olennon edessä.

Hän on kuitenkin malttamaton, he molemmat ovat, ja pian hän vetääkin sormet pois kuumasta tiukkuudesta. Riitaoja ynähtää yhtäkkisestä tyhjyydestä, mutta rauhoittuu ymmärtäessään mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi. Hän nousee istumaan ja ottaa tuubin, liukastaa Lehdon ennen kuin kiskoo ihan kiinni koko pituudelta. Riitaoja suutelee silmäkulmaa, sukii hiuksia pois silmiltä, ja Lehto työntyy sisään.

Puristus sormien ympärillä ei ole mitään tähän verrattuna, ja Lehto on lähellä tulla. Hän kuitenkin pakottaa itsensä olemaan liikkumatta, seuraa tarkasti Riitaojan ilmeitä. Suutelee poskea rauhoittavasti kuin kertoakseen, että heillä on kaikki maailman aika tähän. Riitaojan silmät ovat kuumeiset ja puoliksi ummessa, kasvoille on noussut kevyt puna. Riitaoja on kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan kaunis siinä hänen allaan, niin valmiina ja vastaanottavaisena, yksinomaan Lehdon. 

“Pyydän…” Riitaoja anoo, ei kykene katsomaan suoraa mihinkään. Lehto liikauttaa lantiotaan kokeellisesti toista vasten, ja Riitaoja ynähtää mielihyvästä.

Yhteinen tahti löytyy nopeasti. Riitaoja kietoo kätensä Lehdon selkään, raapii kiihkossaan kynsillään pitkiä punaisia jälkiä aina alaselkään asti. Lehto on tulla hulluksi nautinnosta. Suudelmat ovat avosuisia ja katkonaisia, märkiä mutta niin koukuttavia. Riitaoja on koukuttava, Lehto ajattelee kaiken liikkeen ja hyväilyn keskellä. Riitaoja on täydellinen.

Heidän liikkeensä käy yhä kiihkeämmäksi ja nopeammaksi. He ovat molemmat jo niin lähellä laukeamista, lantioiden liikkeessä on jotakin kaunista, jotakin hypnoottista, ja jälleen kerran Lehto huomaa toivovansa, ettei tarvitsisi enää ikinä päästää irti. Riitaoja on tiukka hänen ympärillään, sen selkää raapivat sormet saavat hänet vaikertamaan. Lehto on täysin Riitaojan ympäröimä, ja se tuntuu niin perkeleen hyvältä ja oikealta.

Hän työntyy kovempaa juuri siinä kulmassa, mikä saa Riitaojan vaikertamaan vasten Lehdon huulia. Lehto vie kätensä mahaa pitkin alas, kietoo sormensa omistavasti Riitaojan ympärille ja kuljettaa kättään ylös alas pitkin vartta nopeasti. Riitaoja huohottaa jo, sen suu on nätisti auki ja ylähuulen kaari näyttää kauniilta, kutsuvalta. 

“Lehto, minä-” se sopertaa, ei pysty sanomaan lausettaan loppuun. Katsoo niin anovasti ja epätoivoisesti, että melkein käy sääliksi.

“Tule vain”, Lehto sanoo ääni karheana ja painaa peukalollaan terskan päätä, työntyy kovempaa. Riitaoja tulee väristen ja huohottaen mahalleen, puristuu niin hävyttömän tiukaksi, ja Lehtokin tulee koristen. 

Hän nojaa päätänsä hikiseen olkapäähän allaan, tasaa hengitystään. Riitaojan kädet nousevat silittämään hiuksia kääntää päätä paremmin suudeltavaksi. Lehto tekee vielä muutaman työntöliikkeen, ihan vain härnätäkseen, ja nauttii aikaansaamastaan reaktiosta ennen kuin vetäytyy kokonaan pois ja lysähtää Riitaojan viereen. 

Riitaoja kaivaa jostain talouspaperia, kenties samasta laatikosta mistä liukkarinkin, ja pyyhkii surutta siemennesteet jalkojensa välistä ja mahaltaan. Ilme sen kasvoilla raukea, se näyttää niin helvetin tyytyväiseltä Lehdon kainaloon kiepsahtaessaan. Sen iho on ihan punainen, pakaroita koristaa jäljet siitä mistä on puristettu. Lehto ei voi olla kokematta hienoista ylpeyttä, että juuri hän on saanut tehdä nuo jäljet, että Riitaoja _salli_ hänen. 

“Ootko kunnossa?” Lehto kysyy, ei halua näyttää kuinka huolissaan on. Ei hän Riitaojaa halua satuttaa, ei nyt eikä ikinä, mutta ei voi karistaa pois ajatusta siitä, että olisi vahingossa ollut liian kovakourainen. Ajatuskin kylmää.

“Oon minä, kaikki on paremmin kuin hyvin”, Riitaoja hymyilee ja varastaa hellän suudelman. Hetken he suutelevat niin kuin seksin jälkeen suudellaan, pehmeästi ja kiireettä ja niin rakastavasti, että jossain toisessa tilanteessa se varmasti ällöttäisi.

“Hei, mitä luulet, voitaisiinkohan me käyä huamen jossain syömässä? Vähän ko oikeilla treffeillä”, Riitaoja ehdottaa ja painaa kevyen suukon Lehdon leukapieleen. 

Lehto kiskoo peittoa paremmin heidän päälleen ja miettii. Niin, ei hänellä ollut huomiseksikaan mitään tarkempia suunnitelmia, gekot nyt tietenkin pitäisi käydä jossakin vaiheessa ruokkimassa, ja ruokakaupassa voisi käydä kyllä itsekin. Ei hän tavallisesti ole mikään treffi-ihminen, mutta kaikki yhteinen aika Riitaojan kanssa on silkkaa plussaa. Ja sitäpaitsi, ehkä sen jälkeen hän voisi kellistää Riitaojan uudelleen sängylle kakkoskierrokselle. 

Lehto suostuu muitta mutkitta. Heidän pitää kuitenkin jossakin vaiheessa käydä läpi keskustelu siitä, mitä tämä on, onko edes mitään. Lehto ei halua ajatella, että tässä olisi ollut kyseessä pelkkä yhden yön juttu. Lataus heidän välillään on ollut olemassa vahvana ja aivan liian pitkään, että tämä olisi ollut jokin satunnainen hairahdus. 

Ihan huomaamattaan hän innostuu ajatuksesta, että tästä voisi tulla jotakin oikeaa. Että hän ja Riitaoja voisivat olla ihan oikeasti yhdessä, olla ihan oikea pariskunta. Se on kuitenkin vasta huomisen keskustelu, mutta Lehto ei voi olla hymyilemättä onnellisen tyhmästi nukahtaessaan. Niin, siinä on jotakin perää.

**Author's Note:**

> Toivottavasti piditte!
> 
> Miut löytää yhä edelleen tumblusta @ too-spoopy-to-be-frukd, ja aina saa tulla juttelemaan joko tästä, tuntsasta tai ihan mistä tahansa!


End file.
